


Throne to the Wolves

by XYDamianKane



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Collars, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Objectification, Power Play, Situational Humiliation, Throne Sex, Trans Ra's al Ghul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: Tim is usually an excellent liar, but he probably should have left the seduction act to Dick.





	Throne to the Wolves

Day 23: Stockings/Socks** | Degradation/Humiliation | Collar/Leash | **Hypnosis/Mind Control

* * *

Tim doesn’t feel in over his head.

Maybe if he thinks that enough times, he’ll believe it.

It’s a pretty hard sell. He’s in a higher-than-usual number of restraints (ankles chained together, hands behind his back) and what could pass as expensive lingerie, and today, it’s more-or-less on purpose.

It had been his idea. He’s hoping that Ra’s’ longtime fascination with him will outweigh any suspicion of Tim’s sudden, lustful change of heart.

“You thought to come to all the way to _ me _ with this?” 

Tim can’t see a lot from where he’s been positioned. It’s not just that the throne room is dark, lamp-lit and smoky: he’s kneeling on an ornate rug at Ra’s’ side, who’s seated on the edge of his throne.

At least it’s warm in here, so many halls in the palace are uncomfortably drafty, especially when one is, say, dressed in the diaphanous, barely-there robes the concubines wear.

The robes are lightweight--but at least the gold collar and restraints are lined with fur (the eunuchs assure him it’s all repurposed).

Great. No animals were harmed, whatever.

The veiled underling Ra’s is dealing with clears their throat so loud it almost echoes.

“The importance--I cannot overstate it.”

Tim sees Ra’s’ hand move and he flinches before the tug at his leash even comes. He’s pulled forward by his collar and his face is pressed in Ra’s’ lap, where the robe falls open between his strong thighs.

Tim isn’t stupid. He opens his mouth and slowly, softly runs the flat his tongue up the length of Ra’s’ cunt. He shifts his position a little, and his restraints clink against each other. 

Ra’s runs fingers through the Tim’s hair, scratches his head like a favored pet, but Tim knows it’s a test and doesn’t let it throw him off his rhythm.

“Please don’t mind him. Do go on,” and the words are polite, but the tone is dangerous. Typical.

“I believe--I believe that--” they cut off. Tim can hear them trying to regulate their breathing and failing. It’s all very unprofessional, but the idea that this demonstration of power is arousing--well, it does something for Tim. 

He’s lapping at Ra’s a little faster now, and he moans before he realizes himself. 

As far as workdays go, not the worst, but...uncomfortably revealing.

The underling switches to a dialect of what Tim thinks is Chinese that he can’t parse at all. Good, he can just tune it out, let the bug pick up their conversation, and focus on the task at hand. 

The tone of their conversation shifts. Ra’s doesn’t seem angry, which could mean almost anything. Tim switches to closing his lips softly around Ra’s clit, almost nursing. Ra’s flicks his ear with one painted nail, so he pulls off and dares to look up.

Tim licks his lips.

Ra’s is leering. He tears his eyes away from Tim and looks over his head at the person behind him.

“Would you like a try?”

Tim feels his revulsion, his fear flit across his face, where no one can see them for just a microsecond. He swallows back his nausea. He’s hard nonetheless.

The silence is oppressive.

“I...would not dream of it.”

It seems to be the right answer, because Ra’s dismisses them without having them executed.

With they’re audience gone, there’s a foolish part of Tim that assumes he’s done playing this part (for now), but Ra’s tugs him back into place by the leash. 

Tim hesitates, but decides to try sucking at Ra’s’ clit again. This time it’s the right answer. Ra’s breathes out a deep sigh and weaves his fingers into Tim’s hair, holding him in place in a way that is almost gentle.

Tim looks up, and he sees the leash wrapped around Ra’s’ hand and there’s a wave of pleasure at the idea of being owned by someone that’s so _ powerful _ it takes him aback.

Yikes.

He’s going to make Ra’s cum and deal with his own feelings about it later.

Ra’s is kind of grinding in circles into his face, now, so Tim lets his mouth go slack and presents his tongue.

He’s trying to quiet the thoughts that tell him he’s just a thing for Ra’s to fuck, to use, but it’s _ thrilling_. He can feel his cock is drooling on the rug.

Ra’s cums in his mouth. Tim shudders with him and laps it up without being asked.

Ra’s gives the leash slack, so Tim sits back. Ra’s looks at him, almost fondly.

“If you were any of the other girls in my harem, I would ask who trained you. Excellent work, Detective.”

Ra’s holds out one palm.

“The bug, please.”

Tim’s heart stops. 

“I’m sorry?”

Ra’s laughs at him. “I generally prefer not to repeat myself, but I’d like you to give me the wire you’re wearing.”

“Where would I have gotten a wire?” Tim sounds defeated, even to himself.

Ra’s sighs. “That wasn’t my question, and I do not have the patience for speculation I once did. Play nice. Be a good boy.”

Tim is cornered: caught, leashed, and nearly naked. He feels his body cold sweat, and the cum on his face is cooling, too. 

He stands, stepping through the circle his cuffed hands, and picks the wire from the inside of one of the chain-links connecting the handcuffs with his fingernails. He drops it into Ra’s hands. He couldn’t say anything even if he wanted to.

Ra’s stands, drops it to the stone floor, and crushes it beneath his boot-heel. 

“I respect you, as always, for your cleverness and enthusiasm. Especially the latter,” he chuckles. “Very impressive, Timothy,” and Tim would be mad about being patronized if he wasn’t so numb with fear.

The doors to the chamber open again. Two harem guards Tim recognizes are here, presumably to take him back.

There's really nothing else he can do but let them take him.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't mentioned or relevant to the fic at all, I just want everyone to know that Ra's canonically met Talia's mother at Woodstock. You know, the American music festival.


End file.
